Super Craig
Charging into battle, Super Craig uses super strength and a powerful sense of indifference to defeat evil. Accompanied by his hamster, Stripe, he is a proud member of Coon and Friends. Hidden behind his Super Shirt, Super Craig is actually Craig Tucker, local 4th grader.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Super Craig' is the alter-ego of Craig Tucker in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Appearance and Personality Super Craig just wears his usual blue jacket, chullo hat and black jeans. However, a piece of paper with a big red S written on it is taped on his jacket. Personality wise, Super Craig is mostly being his stoical self, although he can be cynical at times, evident when he mocks The Coon during their mission at U-Stor-It and Dr. Mephesto during the tour at Mephesto Genetics Lab. He does have a calmer side though, notable when he reconciled with his partner Wonder Tweek after undergoing counselling with the school counselor at South Park Elementary; he can be seen giving words of encouragement/comfort if both are paired together during combat. Abilities Super Craig Tucker is super all the time, even when not playing superheroes. Super strong. Super pissed. Super at flipping people off and punching them really hard. - In-game character description Super Craig's ultimate attacks deal good damage and confusion to enemies and his Shining Hate Finger grants him block, which makes him nigh invulnerable. He is most effective at close range and is a good choice for knocking enemies back into him to deal extra damage. He also has a large health bar and can withstand more punishment as a result. He is rather ineffective at long range however and cannot move across the field as quickly. * Eros Eruption - Ultimate with Wonder Tweek - PDA that damages and Confuses the nearby foes. **Range: All surrounded enemies tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Confused * Furry Death - Solo Ultimate - Super Craig and Stripe double-charge a foe. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: None * Mega Fist Punch - Damages and knocks back a foe. (Similar to Brutalist‘s Brutal Bash ability, but a bit faster) **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback * Shining Hate Finger - Gains Block and inflicts An Enraged Finger. Or the middle Finger. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Enraged and gain Blocked * Omega Crash Extra '''- Charge that will inflict Slow and Knockback (Similar to Brutalist’s Wrecking Ball ability with its different animation). **Range: 3 tiles toward the enemy in front of him then stop at current position. **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback and Slow Quests Given * The Chains of Super Craig Quotes Field/Story '''During Rise of the Fourthies * "OK, that was pretty badass." During Farts of Future Past * "This is not a trick. It's me, Craig." Battle * Selected ** "Yeah?" ** "What?" ** "Super Craig." * Battle start and turn start ** "Let's dance! I mean, not literally, because I don't dance. Let's punch." * Turn start ** "I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." ** "I'm really hoping we can finish this up soon." ** "My turn." ** "Here I go." ** "Oh. Am I up?" ** "Super Craig!" ** "Oh, I can finally go? Thanks." ** "All right, my turn." ** "Did someone call for a fist in the face?" ** "It's Craig time. I mean Super Craig time." ** "Get excited." ** "It's my fucking turn, yeah." ** "Who needs to get punched the most?" ** "Good news, everybody! It's my turn." ** "Super Craig, reporting for duty." ** "It is I, Super Craig." ** "Super Craig to the rescue." ** "Oh, is this my turn already? OK." ** "OK. Here we go." * New Kid turn start ** "Go nuts, New Kid." * Idle ** "Hmm. What superhero shit should I do?" ** "The longer we wait, the harder this punch is gonna be." * Ally idle ** "Go any time. Like, right now. Go right now." ** "Are we doing this, or what?" ** "Somebody wake me when it's my turn." ** "Are you gonna go or what." ** "This sucks. Someone go!" ** "My legs are going numb from standing around." ** "I was told the life of a superhero was action packed. That was a lie." * Human Kite idle ** "Just do a laser thing." * First time using Mega Fist Punch ** "It’s powerful AND it knocks them back!" * Using Mega Fist Punch ** "Mega Fist Punch!" ** "Mega Fist Puncheru!" ** "My fist is going so far up your ass, I'll be able to help you floss." ** "MEGA PALM PUSH!" * After using Mega Fist Punch ** "You gonna cry, shitstain?" * First time using Shining Hate Finger ** "This one doesn't do any damage at all, but it gives me a shield and Enrages my target, forcing them to attack me!" * Using Shining Hate Finger ** "Come and get me, dick." ** "Suck on this." ** "Got something for ya!" ** "Put this on your Coonstagram." * After using Shining Hate Finger ** "Do your worst, shitheads." ** "Go ahead. Hit me." * First time using Omega Crash Extra ** "This move is awesome against relatively weak enemies like these guys." * Using Omega Crash Extra ** "I have had it with this shit." ** "Omega Crash Extra!" ** "I am out of fucks to give." * Using Omega Crash Extra against Freedom Pals ** "Suck on this, pajama pals." * After ally attacking ** "That looked painful. So...mission accomplished." ** "That's how you bring the pain." ** "That's going to leave some scars." ** "That works." * After Call Girl using Blocked and Flash Mob ** "I suppose I should comment, but honestly I can't even do it." * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "You knocked the shit out of that shit-for-brains!" ** "Thanks, that saves me a punch." * After the Coon using Coon Claws ** "Thanks for saving me the trouble of flipping that shithead off." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Dude, where's the fire?" ** "Way to move like you give a fuck." ** "Dude, pace yourself." ** "Nothing wrong with a solid wallop." * After Fastpass using Blind Side ** "Dude. Chill." * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Was that a sonic boom or just their jaw cracking?" * After Mosquito attacking ** "Nice work. Now excuse me while I go throw up." ** "That's some nasty shit, dude." * After Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Uh, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no. No." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "It's all fun and games until we're the guys bleeding from our eyes and assholes." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're really into this superhero stuff, huh, New Kid." * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Wow that was the coolest storm ever." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "More Chaos then? Surprise, surprise." * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "That's cool, I guess. You have the power of wearing a well-equipped toolbelt." ** "Say, you got anything to eat in that toolbelt?" * After Wonder Tweek attacking ** "I taught him everything he knows." ** "You really pounded that guy, Tweek!" * Enemy defeated ** "Yeah I saw that comin'." * Healing ** "You need this more than I do." * Healing item on ally ** "This is another time I saved your life." * Healed ** "Thanks, Mom." ** "Right on." ** "Hey, that's pretty nice." ** "When my health bar goes up I feel all tingly." ** "I did need that." * Healed and shielded ** "Preciate it." ** "Hey, thanks." * Shielded ** "Cool. Now I'm extra impervious to bullshit." ** "I got to admit, I feel kind of invincible right now." * Reviving ** "You guys drag me into this and I'm always the one having to save your butt." * Revived ** "Thanks, I'll remember this the next time I want to flip you off." ** "OK-OK. I'm up." ** "Thanks, I think." * Attacked ** "Laugh it up. The last kid who did that to me is dead." ** "Oh, come on." ** "That's going to cost you big time." ** "Fuck!" ** "Dude!" ** "You asshole." ** "That's bullshit." ** "What doesn't kill me makes me hate you more." ** "Go fuck yourself." ** "Fuck! I'm going to kick the shit out of you for that." ** "Ow, hey!" ** "Bullshit!" ** "Give me a break." * Ally attacked ** "That sucks for you." ** "Ouch for you, dude." * New Kid attacked ** "Don't just take that lying down, Butt-Boy." ** "That sucks for you, New Kid." * Wonder Tweek attacked, Civil War ** "Tweek's hurt? What a surprise." * New Kid low health ** "Don't die on us, New Kid." * After a Timefart ** "That's a powerful stink." * After a Timefart Summon ** "And now we have two Buttholes." * After a Timefart Summon, Wonder Tweek not in party ** "I wouldn't kick an extra Butthole out of bed." * Ally defeated ** "Bummer." * New Kid defeated ** "Butthole looks kind of dead." * Ally Attack Up ** "Fuck 'em up, buddy." * Ally Chilled ** "Think of a warm breeze and a hot chick in a bikini..." * Confused ** "I can take anything they've got. I'm Super Craig." * Victory ** "Bravo. Great job. Etcetera, etcetera." ** "Freedom Pals win again, or whatever." ** "Are we done here?" * Victory, New Kid defeated ** "Get up, New Kid. We beat them without you." * Fighting Raisins Girls ** "I'll admit, an order of wings sounds good..." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, ally or self idle *** Call Girl: "We need to work on your costume, Craig." Super Craig: "No, we don't." ** With Captain Diabetes, turn start *** Captain Diabetes: "Knock their lights out!" Super Craig: "Lights, teeth, whatever." ** With Captain Diabetes, Captain Diabetes attacked *** Super Craig: "You know how to take a hit, Diabetes." Captain Diabetes: "Thanks for noticing, Super Craig!" ** With the Coon, enemy turn start *** Super Craig: "????" The Coon: "Try to give a fuck, will you Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, you bet." ** With Fastpass, attacked *** Fastpass: "You OK, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, I'm fucking fabulous." ** With Human Kite, first Sixth Grader battle start *** Super Craig: "Are we really going to take on the Sixth Graders?" Human Kite: "No mercy, guys!" ** With Human Kite, idle *** Human Kite: "Go any time, Craig." Super Craig: "Don't rush me, Kite." ** With Human Kite, after attacking *** Human Kite: "If only you put as much effort into your costume as you did that move." Super Craig: "Look, dude. You're lucky I even showed up." ** With Human Kite, after using Mega Fist Punch *** Human Kite: "You beat the crap out of them dude, good work." Super Craig: "I don't need your praise, but thank you." ** With Morgan Freeman, after using Shining Hate Finger on Morgan Freeman *** Morgan Freeman: "You can't do shit to me, Super Craig." Super Craig: "Man, Morgan Freeman's kind of a dick." ** With Mosquito, Mosquito turn start *** Mosquito: "Taking a blood sample, now!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Mosquito, after attacking *** Mosquito: "Your punches make the blood pool nicely under their skin, Super Craig. Prime for drinking." Super Craig: "Gross, dude." ** With Mosquito, after ally attacking *** Mosquito: "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage *** Super Craig: "You know you don't really need to drink that shit, right?" Mosquito: "Well, you really need to punch your enemies, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Uh, yeah." Mosquito: "All right, then. Don't be a hypocrite." *** Super Craig: "Next thing you know you'll be laying eggs." Mosquito: "I would if I could!" ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Sixth Grader, turn start, Rise of the Fourthies *** Super Craig: "Hey...fuck you! I'm Super Craig." Sixth Grader: "Stupid Craig?" Super Craig: "I said, fuck you." ** With Sixth Grader, Sixth Grader defeated *** Sixth Grader: "At least I didn't die a virgin." Super Craig: "Uh-huh, sure." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Super Craig: "Cool. But you'd probably get more out of those tools if you sold them on eBay." Toolshed: "Don't be a dick, Super Craig." Super Craig: "Speak up. Couldn't hear you over my massive middle finger." ** With Tupperware, after using Shining Hate Finger *** Tupperware: "I detect anger in your enemies." Super Craig: "I should fucking hope so." ** With Tupperware, attacked *** Tupperware: "Tupper-sensors detect a high level of indifference from Super Craig." Super Craig: "Sounds about right." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek turn start *** Wonder Tweek: "There's so many of them - I-I don't know if I can do it, AUGH!" Super Craig: "Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." Wonder Tweek: "All right, I'll try!" ** With Wonder Tweek and (optionally) Mosquito, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek second turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil - and that means you!" Super Craig: "Wait, me?" ** With Wonder Tweek, idle *** Wonder Tweek: "Holy crap, hurry up, Craig! I hate it when you do this!" Super Craig: "I'll go when I'm ready and not before." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek idle *** Super Craig: "For a spaz, you sure can move slow." Wonder Tweek: "Shut up, shut up, I'm thinking!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Oh man, is it my turn?!" Super Craig: "Dude! Go already." ** With Wonder Tweek, after attacking *** Wonder Tweek: "Yeah, fuck'em up, Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Workin' on it." ** With Wonder Tweek, after attacking Wonder Tweek, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ever get the feeling life is punishing you for being a dick, Tweek?" Wonder Tweek: "No!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, what gives?!" Super Craig: "Yeah, it's Civil War, dude." ** With Wonder Tweek, after New Kid using Elemental Onslaught *** Super Craig: "Wow that was the coolest storm ever." Wonder Tweek: "I'm good at storms too, right, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Yes, Tweek. You're the best at storms." ** With Wonder Tweek, after Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Lame." Wonder Tweek: "No, you're lame. You're like the lamest lame of all lame time!" Super Craig: "That was lame too." ** With Wonder Tweek, after Wonder Tweek using Soothing Showers on Super Craig, Therapy Wars *** Super Craig: "When it rains, it bores." Wonder Tweek: "Fine. Choke on a burrito next time you need a pick-me-up." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek revived, not by Super Craig *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, you can't be bothered to save your love?" Super Craig: "I was busy!" Wonder Tweek: "You're always busy!" ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Oh my god! They hit Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Deep breaths, Wonder Tweek." ** With Wonder Tweek, character other than Wonder Tweek attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey! You leave him alone!" Super Craig: "Take it easy, Tweek." ** With Wonder Tweek, defeated *** Wonder Tweek: "Super Craig! No! I can't live without you!" Super Craig: "It's OK. You can just revive me." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek defeated *** Super Craig: "Hey! That was my sidekick!" Wonder Tweek: "Your sidekick? What!" Super Craig: "Come on....you know what I mean." * Unsorted ** "Not sure "unique" is the right word." ** "Not today, Shub. You bitch." ** "You fantasy dorks don't stand a chance." ** "Tweek, he's right." ** Captain Diabetes: "You and me should do some of that crossfit stuff, Super Craig." Super Craig: "I would rather die." ** Super Craig: "Ugh, dude!" Wonder Tweek: "Don't "dude" me!" ** Mysterion: "And now you see the frailty of life." Super Craig: "Who you calling frail, dick?" ** Super Craig: "We get it, you have weather control powers, don't have to make such a production out of it." Wonder Tweek: "Yes, I do! You think it's easy controlling the weather?" ** Wonder Tweek: "Time to chill out!" Super Craig: ""Chill out?" Really?" Wonder Tweek: "At least I'm TRYING, Super DICK!" ** Super Craig: "God, that power again?" Wonder Tweek: "Oh, now you suddenly give a shit?" Gallery Super-craig.png|Super Craig in his super stance. wallpaper4.png|Promotional splash image of Super Craig. craig stripe.jpg|Super Craig cuddling Stripe after being subdued by The New Kid's fart. 20180222104017_1.jpg|Super Craig confronting Wonder Tweek at South Park Main Street. 20180222105200_1.jpg|Super Craig alongside his fellow Coon and Friends members during the argument with Wonder Tweek. 20180311212639 1.jpg|Super Craig inspecting Doctor Timothy's phone in the Coon Lair. 20180311212746_1.jpg|Super Craig looks on as Human Kite is arguing with The Coon over The New Kid's supposed 'backstory'. 20180224174701_1.jpg|Super Craig questioning The New Kid on why there is a truck wrapped in aluminium foil. 20180224175519_1.jpg|Super Craig being trapped in "lava" after the defeat of General Disarray. 20180304181614_1.jpg|Super Craig looking on as The Coon tries to calm him down. 20180224175623_1.jpg|Super Craig being given an intracardiac injection by The Coon after being blown by Toolshed's Sandblaster powered with The New Kid's fart. 20180224175638_1.jpg|Super Craig chiding The Coon over the intracardiac injection administered to him. hand Craig stripe.jpg|Super Craig instructing The New Kid to return Stripe to Wonder Tweek as asked. 20171019185857_1.jpg|Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, with The New Kid in between attending the counselling session at the school gym. 20180311220634 1.jpg|Super Craig seen alongside the united Freedom Pals members in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220212_1.jpg|Super Craig entering Mephesto Genetics Lab alongside the united Freedom Pals members. 20180313171209_1.jpg|Super Craig asking Dr. Mephesto on what is the point of doing the genetic mutation experiments during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220957_1.jpg|Super Craig lashing out to Dr. Mephesto on what is the point of creating mutant Sixth Graders during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180210163400_1.jpg|Super Craig unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180304193446_1.jpg|Super Craig, with Wonder Tweek preparing to unleash the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. 20180304193513_1.jpg|Anime form of Super Craig during the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. Trivia * Super Craig's name is based off Superman from DC Comics. * Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Mysterion are the only combat buddies with two Ultimate moves. However, unlike Mysterion, both Super Craig's and Wonder Tweek's respective first Ultimate moves are only available before their counseling session with Mr. Mackey, afterwards being replaced with their combined Ultimate move for the rest of the game. * When Super Craig attacked, the New Kid (but not their Time Fart Summon) will often mouth reactions. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies